


Flirty Salesman

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Danny's alright, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Danny, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, fake salesman Julian, he's just very overstimulated, read the author's note on why i tagged that, sex with no condom, this is really an excuse to write porn tbh, very much so tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: All Danny wanted to do was buy a vehicle. So how did he get here?Based off of Julian's salesman skit :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Julian's Salesman skit. Danny doesn't know him.  
> WARNING: they don't use condoms, which is categorized as unsafe sex. They both consent to not using one, claiming their clean. Please practice safe sex, because safe sex is healthy and happy sex.

Julian Edelman is a famous wide receiver playing for the New England Patriots. He works hard on and off the field, that much is evident. But he’s also famous for his skits that he posts on youtube. This month’s skit is pretending to be a car salesman. He tries to sell vehicles to customers, though his inexperience of selling vehicles is obvious when he cannot appropriately answer customers’ valid questions, instead he jokes and jests.

After the skit was performed, Julian stayed behind, conversing with the employers and employees he worked with. He spotted a confused looking man searching through the rows of cars.

Danny Amendola was unprepared for the rapid transition of being a Patriot’s wide receiver. He was surprised when he received the news from his agent, who negotiated on his behalf. His agent was fully aware of Danny’s wants and cautions when negotiating with teams, so he did what he could and got the best deal. All Danny had to do was look over the contract and sign it, then move to Boston.

Danny already did all of that. He needed, however, to purchase a vehicle because he cannot rely on public transportation to take him to practice on time, especially when he heard how strict the coaches were on punctuality.

So, when he asked around, he was directed to Prime Motor Group. Apparently, the business was very famous for their salesmen. Danny was confused and when he asked, nobody would tell him. So, Danny took a cab and went to the car lot. When he arrived, he saw nothing special; just the regular old car lot.

So, he awkwardly walked around, looking at the vehicles, trying to figure out what he should be looking for. He smiled in relief when he saw a salesman approach him. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the man: blond hair, blue eyes, a strong jawline—handsome.

 His eyes wandered down the salesman’s body and quickly averted his eyes.

Clearing his throat, the salesman introduced himself. “Hi there, my name’s Julian and you are?”

“Danny,” Danny replied, smiling at Julian.

Julian smiled back, corners of his eyes crinkling.

They awkwardly laughed, before Julian asked him what he was looking for. Danny babbled on, unsure of the specifics before they wandered the lot, pointing out possible vehicles.

When they went inside the building, Julian was telling him the most random stuff about the truck that was on display. He flirted with Danny at every chance. He even got on the tailgate and did some push-ups, exclaiming the sturdiness of the truck would be very useful, while not so discretely showed off his muscles. Danny shook his head at Julian’s exaggeration, muttering about how stupid he looks.

When he asked about the horsepower, the answer he got was, “edelpower”, whatever the fuck that was.

After browsing the selections, Danny looked outside and noticed that it was dark. He checked his phone and was surprised he had a few minutes before the place closed. Sighing at his unproductiveness, Danny thanked Julian for the help before walking out.

He was walking away from the lot when his arm was grabbed. He turned to see who dared touch him, when he noticed it was Julian. “Hey, so I know I came off a bit too strong, but do you maybe want to hook up?” Julian grinned hopefully at him.

Danny thought about it for a moment before nodding, “So, my place or yours?”

Julian smirked at him

\--

“Julian, what the fuck are we doing?!” Danny hissed, rolling his eyes when Julian shushed him. Julian opened a door that wasn’t closed all the way and made his way to the truck he demonstrated earlier. It was near the side exit, meaning it was away from the public eye. They walked to the back of the truck, in front of the tailgate. Danny was looking round, seeing the light from the lot shine its way in, barely providing light for the two of them. Danny turned around to yell at Julian when lips covered his.

Moaning, Danny kissed back, shivering when he was backed up against the tailgate. He moaned as Julian’s tongue entered his mouth, playing with his; letting out a shaky breath in Julian’s mouth when he was pressed tight against Julian’s body.

Julian pulled back and kissed down Danny’s neck, sucking and licking his way down. He occasionally stopped to bite him, making dark hickeys that would be hard to cover. Danny hissed in pleasure when Julian bit him behind his ear, sucking a dark mark.

Danny let out a frustrated sound when he tried to unbutton Julian’s shirt, hands trembling from the delicious pleasure of Julian biting his neck. He finally shoved him away, both panting as they stared at each other lustfully.

Danny turned around and climbed over the tailgate and got in the bed of the truck, Julian following him. He took off his clothes and waited for Julian to do the same. Danny licked his lips when Julian uncovered his body, thick tan muscles flexing and bulging with every move.

Danny leaped on Julian, kissing him desperately as his hands wondered his body. He slowly kneeled until he was in front of Julian, face in front of his dick. Danny looked up at Julian through his eyelashes and slowly licked the entire length of Julian’s dick.

Julian groaned and brought a hand down to grip Danny’s hair, guiding him as Danny began to tongue his head, lapping up the cum slowly leaking out. Danny slowly took his dick into his mouth, tongue swirling as he took him deeper. Danny deepthroated him, throat swallowing him as he thrusted in his mouth.

Julian groaned before he pulled Danny away. Danny panted, lips swollen, and face flushed. Julian kneeled and then pushed Danny onto his back. Parting his legs, Julian sucked his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet before slowly entering one inside Danny.

Danny moaned as he felt Julian insert a thick finger inside him. He parted his legs wider and gasped as Julian bumped his prostate. His thighs began trembling when Julian entered finger after finger until all four were inside him, stretching him out.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Danny panted out, heart pounding in his ears. Julian looked at him with darkened eyes.

“Do you want to do this with or without a condom?” Julian asked, voice low. “Because I get checked every week and I’m clean.”

Danny nodded frantically. “Yeah, I got checked last week, so I’m clean too. I really want to feel you cum deep inside me right now.” Julian growled at the statement.

Julian got closer to Danny and took ahold of his legs, parting them wider. He slowly pushed in, moaning at the tight heat suffocating his dick.

Danny cried out, voice getting higher pitched with every inch Julian pushed in. The thick dick inside him slowly scraping along his walls, sending pleasure running down his spine and legs.

Julian groaned when he reached the hilt, the heat clenching desperately on him, fluttering whenever he shifted. He pulled his hips back and pushed in, slowly going harder but keeping the same pace.

Danny began to cry out, voice getting louder with every thrust. “Oh god! Julian! You’re so deep! Oh… I feel you so deep!” Hands scrabbling for something to hold onto, Danny writhed, body jostling with the hard thrusts.

Julian began to go faster, panting with his thrusts.

“Ahh! Oh fuck!! Oh… Julian! Oh please! Hit me there… Please! Hit me there!” Danny begged.

Julian nodded, shifting his hips until Danny’s body jolted. He resumed his pace.

Danny was nonstop crying out. “Ahh! There! You’re hitting it!! Oh god, Julian! You’re hitting it! Ahh, I’m going to cum…Oh, yessss… please…I’m going to cum.”

Danny reached down to stroke his dick, but Julian smacked his hand away. Danny whimpered at that, hands instead going to tug his own hair, pleasure slowly becoming unbearable.

Julian grunted in exertion, hips going harder.

Danny was crying out, body convulsing from Julian abusing his prostate.

“I’m going to cum!! I’m gonna cum… oh god! I’m gonna… I’m—I’m…cumming! AHH! I’M CUMMING!”

Danny writhed as he came, crying out as Julian kept fucking him through his orgasm, thighs trembling.

He wailed as Julian didn’t stop, but picked him up, forcing Danny to straddle him. Danny yelped at the new position, arms wrapping around Julian’s neck, hands scratching his back.

“Ohhhh pleaseeeee… no more…. please! oh god! It’s so much… too much…!” Danny sobbed, thighs trying to close around Julian’s body.

Julian simply went deeper.

“AH! Ah! Ah!” Danny yelped, breath coming out in choked gasps. He was crying into Julian’s shoulder, near his ear.

“Please… Julian… oh please! No more! Please! I can’t! Oh god! OH GOD! OH! AH! ANOTHER…PLEASE NO MORE! I CAN’T! OH! I’M GONNA…GONNA…AHHHHHH!”

Danny convulsed around Julian, dick squirting out a small amount of cum. Danny began wailing as Julian simply wouldn’t stop.

“AHHH! NO MORE! PLEASE! I’M GOING TO DIE! I CAN’T—”

Julian let out a breath as he shifted their position so that he was on his back and Danny was riding him.

Danny wailed, “HOW ARE YOU STILL HITTING IT?!?! AH! AH! AH! OH! GOD!”

Danny leaned forward and began scratching out his pleasure all over Julian’s chest, rocking back into Julian’s thrusts. “Pleeasseeeee… I’m begging you… I can’t… I’m going to die… you’re going to kill me… oh god… I’m going to die…”

Julian chuckled, groaning at the feel of Danny squeezing him.

“Oh! I feel it! Oh please… not another one… no more Julian! Please! Oh god! It’s going to be strong! AH! AH! OH FUCK! OH! I’M GONNA CUM! AGAIN… OH! I’M GONNA CUM!”

Danny clawed desperately at Julian, clenching really tight around him. He trembled as he felt the wave approach him.

Wailing loudly, Danny came. Julian, shocked at the volume, muffled Danny’s mouth with his hand, going harder.

Danny screamed into Julian’s hand, eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down his face, eyebrows furrowed as his orgasm increased in intensity. He rocked back hard against Julian’s thrusts; body clamped around him. He sobbed, body rocking with Julian’s, legs involuntarily trembling, trying to close. He felt the tides retreat, crying as he knew he was going to cum again.

Julian grunted when he flipped their positions one last time. Danny cried out when he was suddenly on his back. Julian grabbed his legs and raised them high and apart, thrusting in as he searched for his orgasm. Danny’s body was violently writhing, the overstimulation at an all time high. Julian grunted as he laid on Danny, holding him down, hips unceasing in their pace.

Danny panicked when he felt his orgasm approach. He began pushing and shoving at Julian, trying to close his legs and escape the constant stimulation.

“OH PLEASE… NO MORE... JULIAN LET ME GO! PLEASE… I DON’T WANNA CUM ANYMORE… OH…OH GOD… NOT AGAIN! I FEEL IT! JULIAN STOP PLEASE! I FEEL IT! OH! AH! NO!”

Danny screamed, eyes rolling back as he came for final time. Julian once again muffled his mouth.

Danny’s body was twisting against Julian’s, trying to escape the stimulation. Julian groaned as Danny clenched down hard on him, almost painfully so. He continued to roughly fuck Danny until it seemed like Danny passed out from the overwhelming pleasure. Julian moaned as he came, shoving his dick deep into Danny and emptying his load of cum inside the warm, tight hole.

Furiously panting for breath, Julian shivered from the pleasure still running through his body. He sat back and nudged Danny awake, who slowly woke up. Gasping, he sat up and his stomach clenched at the feel of Julian still inside, the aftershocks running wild in his body.

Danny was staring at Julian, face red from crying. Julian stared back with sated blue eyes that sparkled in the low lighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And their safety word is finally revealed!! Who knew Danny liked it rough?

“So how was that?” Julian asked, smirking.

Danny glared at him, before smacking him.

“OW, what the fuck Danny? What was that for?” Julian asked, chuckling as Danny looked for his clothes, looking at his cum soaked stomach in disgust.

“You made me cum too many times, Julian, we talked about this.”

Julian scoffed, “Yeah we did. You said that your safe word was red and, when you say it, for me to stop. But you never said it, know why?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Because you didn’t want me to stop, baby. You liked it rough and rough I gave you. In fact, I made you feel so good, you came hard many times. You said no, just like you told me you would, because you said that you get sensitive really fast and that you wanted to enjoy it. I warned you many times before we actually fucked, if you wanted just one but no. You challenged me to make you cum multiple times and I proved you wrong, doll,” Julian crooned, smiling at a now blushing Danny.

“Fuck off,” Danny mumbled under his breath.

Danny and Julian got dressed before getting off the truck, walking back to the entrance they came in from. Or at least Julian was walking, Danny was slightly limping due to his legs being a little numb. He used Julian for support when he stretched them out multiple time after they exited the building. Letting out sounds when he stretched the worn-out muscles, feeling the relief of the well-known burn of successfully stretching.

Danny was mentioning how he was going to catch a cab when Julian insisted on giving him a ride. Dany agreed, too tired to protest. So, he got into Julian’s car, nodding off after giving Julian his address. He leaned into the hand covering his thigh, comfortable and at peace.

When they arrived at Danny’s apartment complex, Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Julian, eyes wide. Julian let out a sigh and leaned forward to give him a kiss, Danny humming in happiness.

When Julian pulled back, he gave him a smile. “So, does that mean I’ll see you again?”

Danny grinned at him, body feeling light. “Yeah! Here, give me your phone.” Grabbing his phone, Danny entered his number under his contacts. “Call me when you want to continue this.”

Julian chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. “You got it babe,” he murmured into the kiss.

Danny gasped when Julian teased him with his tongue, hands gripping onto Julian. He pulled away and winked at Julian, licking his lips. “Don’t forget to call me, handsome.” He got out of the car and slowly made his way deep into the complex, until Julian was no longer able to see him.

“Fuck, that was the best decision of my life,” Julian dreamily said, already thinking of Danny’s gorgeous smile and his pretty brown eyes. “But it’s so fucking late, ugh. Coach B is going to kill me,” Julian complained when he saw the time displayed on his radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny groaned as he stiffly got out of bed. He got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and was out the door. He caught a cab and gave directions to the stadium.

When he arrived, he paid and tipped the cab driver before walking in the building. Clutching his gym bad, Danny looked around for the locker room.

“Hey…Danny, right?” A voice greeted. Danny whipped around and saw it was none other than Tom Brady giving him a warm welcoming smile.

Danny smiled back. “Yeah, it’s Danny. Nice to meet you Tom.” Danny shook his hand before grunting when Tom pulled him into a hug.

“First thing, Danny, is that we’re a family here and that means hugs, no handshakes. Second, you’re here quite early, aren’t you?” Tom commented, pulling away from the hug and slowly started walking towards the direction of what Danny assumed was the locker room.

“So, since you’re here early, I want you to meet a fellow teammate, who also happens to be a wide receiver,” Tom smiled, before he shouted. “Jules! Come here really quick!”

“What Tom? I’m busy going through the playbook,” Julian complained when he was in sight.

Danny froze, body in shock. Julian noticed who Tom was standing next to and panicked, eyes wide.

“Hey Jules, meet Danny Amendola, that new receiver I told you about,” Tom introduced to him. “Danny, meet Julian Edelman, the team’s leading wide receiver. So, I expect for you guys to work together on making plays and being better together. I’m going to need the skills of both of you guys on the field.”

Tom frowned when he noticed the two shock-frozen receivers. “Are you guys okay? Have you guys met before?”

Danny snapped out of it. “No, we haven’t. He just looks really familiar.” He reached for Julian; hand extended. “Hi, I’m Danny Amendola, as Tom introduced, so I guess we’re going to be working together.”

Julian slowly extended his hand and shook it, squeezing it tight for a brief second before letting go.

“And I’m Julian Edelman, it’s nice to meet you Danny. Welcome to the New England Patriots.”

“What a fucking welcome,” Danny muttered under his breath, mortified at his luck.

Tom grasped both of them by the shoulders and pulled them into a group hug. “This is going to be a fun season,” he cheered, unaware of the tension lingering between the two receivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end... or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, Danny is totally fine. He is VERY overstimulated. They both consented and he doesn't give the red light to stop.  
> You all will see what I mean in the next chapter!!


End file.
